Hair Of Red Roses
by ElsaAriel
Summary: District 13 has taken over as the new capitol, and restarted the games. Katniss Peeta's daughters Rose and Thorn Everdeen are thrust into the world of the Desire Games along with Rose's longtime crush, Conor. Not all three of these tributes can make it out of the games alive though. Sacrifices will have to be made. This is in Rose P.O.V. Rated teen because the Games are scary.
1. Chapter 1

I know all things end like this. With destruction, chaos, and death. They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die, but they lie. All I see before I die is my sisters eyes, which plea me not to do it. I'm saving her, she should be grateful. I'm saving both of them. Conor and Thorn. They won't let all three of us out of the games. They'll be lucky that if, after I do this, they let both them out. I'll never know though, I'll be dead.

"Rose, there's another way!" Thorn, my twin sister pleas.

"I want you guys to know, I want everyone to know...that I am not killing myself. I am simply saving my sister and friend." I announce to the world.

My twin sister, Thorn, has always been braver than me, but in the end, when it really counted, I was braver. I was willing to make the greatest sacrifice.

Earlier, Before the Games

I pull the string to the back of my lips and let out a breath of air. I see the deer and lock my eyes on it. I will the arrow to hit it's eye, like mom taught me. Just as I'm about the let the arrow fly, my brother's best friend and my long-time crush Conor, jumps out and yells. The deer scurries into the dense forest, disappearing from my site.

"Nice shot!" Conor yells to me.

"Thanks," I reply, "I was trying to copy your shooting."

Conor laughs as my twin sister, older sister, and older brother run over to us. I see the hope in their eyes that I caught it. It would be great meat for them. They must see a look in my eyes that says I didn't. Since we live in Victors Village, we hunt meat and give it to people like Conor's family who don't have enough food of their own.

"Conor jumped out and scared it away." I tell them, so they know it's not my fault.

"Whatever, come on, we got to get back. It's almost time for the reaping." Thorn says.

After the old Capitol fell, District 13 came up and took their place. Mad at my mom for killing their President Coin, they restarted the games. Some of the districts have joined forces with Capitol 13, so there's only 5 districts that must still do the Games. We happen to be one of those. They still want a good number of tributes though, so they make us send three tributes each year.

I look at my twin. We have the same build, face, shape. Exactly the same, the only difference is our colors. Thorn has olive skin, a clear face, gray eyes, and pitch black hair. I have very place skin, a bunch of freckles across my nose, bright blue eyes, and fiery red hair. My sister and brother are just a mix of my mom. Rue has dark brown hair with blue eyes and Finnick has blonde hair with grey eyes.

We all walk together back to our house in Victor's village. We have already dropped of Conor at his house, giving them the small amount of game we had caught today. When we arrived in our house my mother and father sat down on the couch. They looked at us sadly, and simply smiled.

"It's time again, you guys. Rose, Thorn, and Rue I have picked out your dresses and put them on your beds. Finnick your father got your outfit and put it on your bed. We have all your special made Mockingjay pins on the beds too." My mother said as we all walked to our rooms.

When we were little my mother and father had special made Mockingjay pins for all of us. Mine is really shiny, while Thorns has black on it and is a dark gold. When we enter our room up the stairs, I look at the dress my mom pulled out for me. I notice that Thorn has the same one just in red, mine's blue. It has thin straps and is short, maybe to my knees. Then, underneath is white puff that a makes the dress puffy at the bottom. It's beautiful. I get dressed and walk down the stairs into the living room.

We all stay silent as we make our way towards the stage for the reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but that won't stop me! Though if you had the time, I would love to hear what you think of my story. **

We separate from my parents. Me and Thorn are sixteen. we still will have to go to this reaping for three more years. This is Finnick's second to last year here, he's seventeen, then this is Rue's last year, she's eighteen. We walk up to the booth and the capitol guard pricks my finger and dots my bloody finger down on the sheet of paper. I then wait for Thorn and we walk to the state. It's in the middle of District 12, which is still as dirty as it was as when my mom was a kid, at least that's what she tells us. It's still is surrounded by a beautiful forest, which is my favorite place.

Me and Thorn stand together next to the other sixteen year old girls. The boys stand on the other side. This is my fourth year of the reaping, so we stand closer to the back. The twelve years old stand in the front. In the middle of the stage is a cup full of names of boys and girls. They don't do anymore where it's one girl and one boy. It could be two girls and one boy, two boys and one girl, all girls, or all boys. Our capitol person for us now is Cara Carason. Also District 12's sixteen year old Quill Younger won last year, he's seventeen now, he's going to be the mentor.

Cara stands up on the stage wearing a neon green, yellow, and pink dress. It is short and made out of butterflies, like Effie Trinket, my mom's capitol person. Cara tries to be exactly like Effie, and she does a pretty good job. She smiles at all of us, but no one smiles back. Every parent is scared it will be their child, every sibling is scared it will be their brother or sister, and everyone's scared it will be them. Cara walks up to the bowl with our names in it. She clears her throat and readies herself to give the "Capitol 13 is amazing and generous" speech.

"Welcome everyone. Capitol 13 is amazing and generous, you guys are the people who don't side with them. To pay for your rebel sides, we make you participate in the Desire Games. Maybe this will make you see that it is good to make a deal with them, and change your minds. I'm going to pull three names. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Cara walks over to the bowl with hundreds of names in it. Her speech is to tell us that we didn't agree to obey Capitol 13 so they force us to do The Desire Games, and maybe after seeing our people die, we'll obey them. Cara sticks her hand in the bowl. Me and Thorn use my mom's maiden last name, Everdeen, instead of Mellark. She pulls out the first name and leans forward towards the mic.

"Melara Hairna."

she announces the first tribute, a girl. I look to see a thirteen year old girl look wide eyed at the stage. _What!?_ _She's only thirteen, she won't survive, you can't do that!_ Before I even think it through, I hear myself volunteer as tribute for this girl.


End file.
